


Another Hamilton Carol

by frechi123, Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Holly Jolly Hamilsquad [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Eliza are broken up for now, F/M, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, They will be together again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: Uh oh! It's the holidays and Alexander and Eliza's two year ex-versary since one rumor spiraled out of control. Bah hum bug! It's up to some friendly spirits to not only get these two back together, but hopefully reunite these old longtime lovers!





	1. Another Daily Dose of Christmas Dampening the Mood!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is after Christmas, deal with it!
> 
> Alex and Eliza will be visited by different ghosts of their friends but see the same things. Capische?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Laf. Alexander is usually tolerable. Now thanks to one false rumor and a nasty breakup, he's living with a human disaster!

"Merry Christmas, Alexander!" Lafayette announced.

The man in question grumbled. "What's so merry about it?"

Laf sighed. "Are you going to be like this all day?"

"Yes," was the curt reply. "Deal with it."

Laf stomped out of the kitchen, where he had found the Grinch leaning on the counter with his coffee mug in hand. Honestly, Laf was surprised he didn't smash it or at the very least throw it out, because Eliza had gotten it for him, and he had rid himself of everything else she gave him. 

(Alex didn't know it, but Laf and Maria were secretly holding on to all of it. They had a plan, and they would execute it soon, but with the others' help.)

Moments later, Laf was attempting to watch Elf on TV and texting witn Hercules and John to keep asking them anything in it he might not understand — he knew for a fact that they had seen it so many times that they could direct a play about it — when he noticed Alexander out of the corner of his eye.

Said Alex was staring at the TV with a hateful look on his face, before directing his gaze to Laf with a raised eyebrow, challenging him to keep it on. 

Annoyed, Laf shut off the TV and went to his room. He was in no mood to deal with this again. Last time he had made this mistake was last year, a year after Alex and Eliza had split, and the second Christmas too, and next thing he knew there was a remote through his TV, one of the very few things he brought from France. Until the new one came in, Laf was stuck without his specific French channel apps by watching on Alex's TV. He was glad that TVs didn't have browser history or they would have gone through waaaay more of them.

Now in his room, Laf gazed forlornly around the room. Alex wouldn't even let him get away with decorating his own room, claiming that he didn't want to see anything holly jolly wherever he went in the house. 

_Ping!_

Laf glanced at his phone, noticing that Herc and John had wondered where he went.

_**TailorInParentis: where did Laf go? he cut us off mid-story! Not cool...** _

_**TurtleKingdom: Bet you its alex that made him leave. maybe we should call** _

_**TallBaguette: no need, mes amies. I am right here.** _

_**TurtleKingdom: There you are laf! did alex make you leave??** _

_**TallBaguette: unfortunately he did. I wish he was not like this. I miss holiday specials.** _

_**TailorInParentis: you should go over to Charlie and Sam's, they probably won't mind. How could they hate you?** _

Laf laughed a bit at that.

_**TallBaguette: you are right. I will call and ask them. Do not wish to barge in.** _

_**TurtleKingdom: This is why people cant hate you dude.** _

Laf pocketed the phone and started to head out. He heard Alex accuse him of where he was going, but all he shouted was "OUT" before leaving.

He didn't have to tell McCrabby a thing.

Hopefully this would be over after their plan.


	2. Star on Tree Must Die!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the flip side of town, poor Theodosia had to appease a stewing Eliza before she blew her top! Or any more tops off of their friends' trees.

"Let's  _go_ , Eliza!" Theo shouted, dragging the woman in question out the doorway. "Before you destroy anything  _else!_ "

She turned and growled at her roommate. "They can afford another damn star. They should know better to go flapping it about when I'm expected to be over!"

"Except they  _weren't_ expecting you!" the bedraggled woman shouted back, continuing to pull.

Theodosia was annoyed that Eliza was going to ruin a _thir_ _d_ Christmas in a row for her. Three years ago, or earlier, she would have had her ear talked off about how she and Alex had the jolliest house out of their friend group.

Never did she expect to  _miss_ hearing that.

Now Eliza was prone to destroying decorations, like Wilkinson's largest ornament, Adrienne's tinsel, and now her sisters' heirloom star. Theo remembered Angelica and Peggy saying it would take weeks to fix, having had experience from accidentally breaking it once in their youth.

Theo pulled the growling - and now, snapping - Eliza along the sidewalk, texting Maria as she went:

**_DearTheo: If this plan of ours doesn't make these two realize the error of their ways, that star isn't going to be the only thing that will take weeks to fix._ **

**_RedMystery: i know i know trust me_ **

**_RedMystery: Laf just told me that Lex was this close to breaking that tv of theirs again_ **

**_DearTheo: My word! Just because this ruined THEIR Christmas, do they have to go wrecking it for everyone else?!_ **

**_RedMystery: elementary my dear Theo_ **

**_RedMystery: "misery loves company"_ **

Theo rolled her eyes. Of course that's what Alex and Eliza were thinking. 

**_DearTheo: We're in the middle of A Christmas Carol turned up to 11. We must remedy this if it kills us._ **

**_RedMystery: yeah but we have two Scrooges instead of just one_ **

**_RedMystery: and we have a certain boy to go beat up if all else may fail_ **

Yep. Thomas Paine. 

 _Ironically,_ Theo thought,  _this boy has no common sense whatsoever._

Hopefully the two feuding parties have shattered something of his at one point.


End file.
